Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Fredanya
Summary: Au début de leur huitiéme année, tout le monde apprend la mort d'Hermione survenue pendant les vacances! Alors que tout le monde sombre dans le chagrin, un jeune blondinet trouve un moyen de faire revenir la jeune sorciére...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Voici un OS Dramione.**

**Enjoy!**

**« Il n'est jamais trop tard » **

« Encore une nouvelle année. Sept ans a se faire chier dans cette école et ils nous remettent une année... »

Assis a la table des Serpentards, le jeune Malefoy pestait intérieurement. McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée pour faire son petit « speech » d'entrée et tous les élèves commençaient a s'impatienter. Drago jeta un coup d'œil a la table des Gryffondors. Il fronça les sourcils. Le Trio d'Or n'était pas là, pas plus que Weasmoche Girl. Bizarre. Il aurait pensé que Granger serait là. Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'était jamais en retard! A coté de lui, Blaise Zabinni grogna:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la vielle McGonagall! J'aimerais bien manger!

De l'autre coté, son fidéle et exaspérant Pot-De-Colle, j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson, gloussa. Drago lui même commençait a avoir un peu faim. Zabinni dit:

-Au fait, t'as remarqué que Potter et ses toutous n'étaient pas là?

Pansy dit:

-Je parie que cette Sang-De-Bourbe doit encore être plongée dans ses bouquins.

Drago serra les poings. Il avait arrêté d'appeler Granger ainsi depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre. Elle était toujours énervante mais...Ses pensées furent interrompues par les portes de la Grand Salle qui s'ouvraient. La directrice de Poudlard entra, suivit du Trio d'Or et de Ginny...Drago fronça les sourcils. En fait, il n'y avait que Potter et les deux Weasmoches. Où était passé Granger?

-Eh, pourquoi la vieille tire une tronche d'enterrement, demanda Blaise.

Un courant froid s'insinua dans le corps de Malefoy et le fit frissonner. Il en ignora la raison. Les Gryffondors s'assirent a leur table. Ginny entre Ron et Harry. McGonagall alla rejoindre son pupitre. Drago se rendit alors comte que même les professeurs semblaient...dans un autre monde! La Directice commença son discours, la voix chevrotante. Elle lança un coup d'oeil a Potter avant de commencer. Drago les regarda a son tour. Ginny avait sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Harry, sanglotant visiblement. Ron avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur et fixait devant lui, le regard vide. Drago vit des larmes au coin des yeux de Potter. Pourquoi étaient ils tous dans cet état, se demanda le jeune Serpentard. Il trouva ça ridicule, y'avait pas mort d'hommes quand même.

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard...(elle remonta ses lunettes) Comme vous le savez, nos septiemes années sont de nouveaux ici, a cause bien entendu des événements de l'an passé. Mais...avant de faire entrer les nouveaux premiéres années et de commencer la Cérémonie de Répartition des Maisons, le corps enseignant et moi même avons une annonce importante a faire...

McGonagall fut interrompu par Ginny. Celle ci se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle en courant. Ron voulut suivre sa soeur mais Harry le retint en secouant la tête. Drago sentit de nouveau ce courant d'air froid. En reportant son attention sur la Directrice, son regard croisa Hagrid qui pleurait.

-Voilà: J'ai, a mon plus grand regret, le devoir de vous informer que...(_La directrice inspira_) Miss Granger, a...a trouver la mort dans un accident de voiture il y a de cela quelques jours.

Drago se figea alors que le brouhaha formé par les voix des autres éléves emplissait les murs de la Grande Salle. Il se repassa ce que venait de dire le professeur McGonagall dans sa tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione? Non, McGonagall devait faire erreur. Cela devait être une mauvaise blague. Puis il repensa au comportement de Potter et de la bande. Malgré que sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas une blague, il continuait à ne pas y croire. Granger, cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Hermione, aurait survécu a une bataille contre des dizaines de Mangemorts et le plus grand sorcier maléfique de tout les temps, et serait morte dans un simple accident moldu? Impossible. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça.

-La Sang-De-Bourbe est morte. Cool, dit Pansy.

-La ferme le Bouledogue, rétorqua Drago sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne vit pas le regard outré de Pansy. Il repartit dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant fut « Pas elle » Il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea en courant vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, juste avant de se souvenir que Hermione était Préféte en Chef avec lui, cette année. Une voix vicieuse le reprit « Aurait du être » Il l'ignora.

-Elle n'est pas morte, dit il.

Il se dirigea donc, toujours en courant, vers les appartements des Préfets. Il donna le mot de passe, et rentra dans la Salle Commune. Puis, il monta a l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il se figea.

-Malefoy?

Son coeur loupa un arrêt. Il aurait aimé que ce soit une autre voix qui lui réponde.

-Ginny...

Tellement sous le choc, il en oublia d'être méchant.

-Tu veux quelque chose Malefoy?

Il répondit, mais pas à la question.

-La bibliothéque.

Si Hermione devait être quelque part, c'était bien là bas. Il y fila. Mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Il dut alors se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas une blague. McGonagall n'avait pas menti. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

-Hermione.

Quelque chose tomba sur sa main. Une larme, puis une autre tomba, et encore une autre. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait il pour cette Sang-De...cette...cette Miss-Je-Sais...Hermione? Il se rendit alors compte que la petite sorciére avait cessé d'être une Sang-De-Bourbe, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et qu'elle était devenue simplement Hermione.

Il envoya valser la table qui alla s'écraser contre une étagére. Plusieurs livres se retrouvérent sur le sol, éparpillant quelque peu leurs pages jaunies et fragilisées par le temps.

-Pourquoi?

Il se laissa tomber au sol. Adossé a une étagére, les bras posés sur ses genoux pliés, il reposa la question. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi il pensait à elle comme à Hermione? Et pas comme quelqu'un a mépriser?

-T'es là! Je commençais a perdre espoir!

Il reconnut la voit de Harry et le sentit s'asseoir a coté de lui. Drago demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Harry saisit très bien le sens de la question. Drago entendit son ex-meilleur ennemi inspirer avant de répondre.

-Elle avait été en ville. Son pére est venu la chercher, elle avait loupé son bus. Une autre voiture a grillé un carrefour et leur est rentré dedans. Elle était du coté qui a été percuté. Les médécins nous ont dit qu'elle...elle est morte sur le coup.

-Et son pére?

-Il est toujours dans le coma.

Drago acquiesça, plus pour faire quelque chose que par réel intérêt.

-Je suis désolé, finit par dire Harry.

Drago le regarda comme si il était devenu fou. Harry précisa.

-C'était Hermione tu sais. Ca s'arrête la. J'ai bien vu que tout avait changé depuis que tu nous avait rejoins.

-N'importe quoi, souffla Drago.

Harry sourit, pas longtemps. Il finit par se lever et partir. Drago resta là. N'ayant pas envie de retourner la bas. Et tant pis pour les nouveaux serpentards. Il médita sur tout ce que lui avait dit Harry. Il était en colére à présent.

-Idiote, idiote, idiote! Tu n'es qu'une imbécile de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Saleté de demie-moldue!

Il se tut mais continua a traiter Hermione d'idiote dans sa tête.

-T'aurais mieux faix de mourir pendant la Bataille. Au moins là, tu serais morte pour quelque chose.

Le Serpentard, ressentit une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il ne l'essuya pas. Elle était morte pour rien! Absolument rien! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ça s'arrête comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _voulait _ pas comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imagnier sa petite sorciére, pleine de joie de vivre, tranquillement avec son pére, puis l'instant d'aprés...Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il y avait forcément un aprés!

Soudain, il se figea. _Sa petite sorcière. _Il avait appelé Hermione: s_a petite sorcière_! Drago se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de la jeune fille si il l'avait appelée de cette manière. Puis son coeur se brisa quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'appeller comme ça.

-Drago chéri, où étais tu passé?

Il serra les poings a l'entente de ce surnom et de cette voix qui lui mettaient les nerfs a vif.

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Comment tu m'as retrouver?

-J'ai entendu le Balafré et Weasmoche discuter.

Autant il n'aimait pas Weasley, surtout quand celui ci s'approchait de trop d'Hermione! Autant Harry avait été quand même le premier a l'aider à s'integrer a l'Ordre même si il avait été réticent au début.

-C'est bon, maintenant que tu as vu que j'étais pas mort, tu peux retourner a tes occupations.

Pansy s'approcha de Drago et dit:

-Pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure? Tu voulais féter la mort de la...

-Ne t'avises pas de prononcer ces mots Parkinson. D'ailleurs, ne t'avises plus de me parler. Compris?

Elle recula et bredouilla:

-Je...Je ne comprends pas!

Drago fit un rire faux et un sourire typiquement Malfoyen qui fit frémir Pansy. Elle avait vu maintes fois ce sourire, mais il ne lui avait jamais été adressé! Le jeune Serpentard dit:

-Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas! Comment pourrait tu comprendre? Pansy, tu as le QI d'un...d'un...Arg, Même Londubat est plus intelligent que toi!

Il sortit de la bibliothéque, énervé et se rendit dans ses quartiers. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. En voyant ses couleurs, il se dit qu'il devait être le seul Serpentard triste suite a la disparition de la Gryffondor. Certes, il avait combattu contre les Mangemorts comme beaucoup d'autres, mais les « beaucoup d'autres » ne faisait pas forcément parti de l'Ordre du Phénix! Il se dit aussi que les Gryffondors ne gagnerait certainement pas la Coupe des Maisons cette année. Hermione était celle qui leur faisait gagner le plus de points. En parlant de point, il pensa aussi aux ASPICS que tout les sorciers de « huitiéme » année allait passer. Hermione les aurait forcément eu haut la mains et avec les honneurs!

Il repensa soudain a ces derniéres années. Depuis le premier jour à Poudlard, il avait été méchant, et même, sadique avec Hermione. Toutes ces années perdues en insultes et coup bas, alors qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis dés le début...et peut-être même plus! Des larmes ce remirent a couler une troisiéme fois sans qu'il les arrêtent. Le Serpentard avait besoin d'évacuer. Cette soirée ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Drago devait s'avouer qu'il attendait impatiemment de revoir la jeune Gryffondor passer les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle aurait surement été en train de rire de Ron avec Harry, où en train de parler d'affaires de filles avec Ginny. Il ressassa des pensées de ce genre presque toute la nuit, s'autorisant même la faiblesse de se laisser pleurer, puis finit par s'endormir.

Dans les appartements des Préféts en Chef, un jeune Serpentard se réveillait. Aujourd'hui débutait les cours. Sa premiére pensée fut « J'ai des cours en commun avec des Gryffondor » juste avant de se souvenir. Sa deuxième pensée fut alors « Hermione ne sera pas là » Il aurait adoré avoir révé, ou plutôt cauchemarder la soirée d'hier. Drago se leva, alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Il était de mauvaise humeur. En croisant un miroir, il vit son reflet. Mais pour uen fois il s'en moquait. Oui, aujourd'hui, notre Malefoy se moquait bien d'être pâle, d'avoir d'horrible cernes, d'avoir également le regard vide. Il s'en moquait comme de son premier vol à dos de balai. Il prit ses livres sous son bras et descendit. Il était déjà presque l'heure des cours. En marchant dans un couloir, tout prés de sa salle de classe, il vit un groupe de Serpentards, constitué de Blaise, Pansy et des deux accolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Il se stoppa. Blaise l'appela et lui fit signe. Drago se remit alors a marcher mais les ignora complétement. Aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait supporter les blagues de Blaise, ni la débilité profonde de Crabbe et Goyle, ni Pansy. Surtout pas Pansy. Pas alors qu'il voulait quelqu'un d'autre. Une certaine Gryffondor au regard pétillant et a la chevelure bouclée. Il continua donc de marcher, ignorant les rappels de ses « amis ». Drago avait appris le vrai sens du mot « Amitié » aux cotés de...son coeur lui fit tellement mal qu'il n'osa pas penser a son prénom. Il arriva a sa salle de classe et alla s'asseoir a l'écart. Les élèves allérent s'installer. Le professeur Rogue commença son cours de DCFM. Pendant tout le cours, le jeune blond garda obstinément le regard sur la place qui aurait du être la _sienne_. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul. Ron et Harry avaient eux aussi du mal a détacher leur regard de cette place. Drago retint son souffle quand Rogue posa une question. _Elle_ avait toujours été la seule a lever la main pour répondre. Rogue lança:

-Personne. Que c'est étrange.

Drago ne put s'empécher de balancer:

-Vous ne pouvez donc pas changer de refrain? Bien sur qu'il n'y a personne qui peut répondre. Vous choississez vos questions exprés, afin qu'il n'y est personne qui réponde. Ca vous ferait mal d'avoir a rajouter des points!

Rogue, furieux, dit:

-10 points en moins pour Serpentard! Apprenez a tenir votre langue jeune homme.

Drago se leva.

-Je rajoute 15 points a Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue, a qui on n'avait jamais tenu tête, se rapprocha, espérant intimider Drago qui eut le courage de le fixer dans les yeux.

-Mr. Malefoy. Si j'étais vous, je changerai immédiatement de comportement. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre des points au maison!

-De un: vous n'êtes pas moi, et je ne suis pas vous. De deux: Je suis Préfét en Chef, j'ai donc le droit de retirer ou de donner des points!

-Et bien vous aurez le privilége de retirer ou de donner des points, Samedi matin, en retenue. Nous sommes tous attristé de la disparition de Miss Granger. Cependant, j'aimerais que cet incident ne perturbe pas mon cours!

Drago darda sur le professeur Rogue, un regard noir version Malfoyenne! Puis, aprés avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers _sa_ table, il pris ses affaires et quitta la piéce. Il avait envie de parler a quelqu'un, mais la seule personne qui aurait pu l'écouter, venait de quitter ce monde. Il alla se changer et sortit du château, en esseyant de ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard et sa chatte de malheur. Il partit et alla à Pré-Au-Lard. Pendant qu'il marchait dans les rues, il réfléchissait. Si seulement, il pouvait changer les choses. Si il avait su que les choses se termineraient ainsi, il aurait agi autrement. Il aurait profiter au maximum. Si, lors de leur premier soir a Poudlard, il était allé vers elle. Si...Si seulement Hermione n'avait pas loupé ce satané bus moldu! Si seulement Drago pouvait retourner dans le temps et changer ce qui s'était passé! _Elle_ aurait su ce qui fallait faire. _Elle_ le savait toujours!

-Réfléchis comme Hermione! Réfléchis comme Hermione! Réfléchis comme...Hermione!

Mais bien sur. La jeune fille s'était inscrite a toutes les options en 3eme année! Il avait réussit a savoir comment elle faisait pour suivre tout les cours! La vieille chouette lui avait donné Le Retourneur De Temps! La vieille Chouette! Il allait devoir aller voir McGonagall. Drago retourna donc au château. Une fois la bas, il alla directement au bureau de la directrice et responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Il frappa a la porte.

-Entrez...Ah Monsieur Malefoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, demanda elle un brin ironique.

Drago se racla la gorge. Il était vrai que McGonagall et lui n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Il l'avait toujours méprisée. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'elle.

-J'ai...

Il était difficile pour lui de dire ses mots. Mais il le fallait.

-J'ai besoin de vous!

Minerva haussa un sourcil, mi amusée, mi interrogatrice.

-Pour quelle raison jeune homme?

-Le Retourneur de Temps. Je sais que vous l'aviez confié a Hermione en 3eme année! Il me le faut.

Minerva remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mr Malefoy, cet objet avait été confiée a la garde de Miss Granger afin qu'elle puisse suivre les cours. Vu votre emploi du temps cette année, vous n'en avez nullement besoin. Navré mais je ne peux vous le donner.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, s'enerva-t-il.

-Jeune homme, vous semblez oubliez a qui vous vous adressez.

-Veuillez m'excuser Professeur. Mais...C'est le seul moyen que je connais afin de retourner dans le passé!

Minerva regarda Malefoy comme si elle le voyait pour la premiére fois. Il semblait vraiment différent. Elle savait que sa demande avait un lien avec la jeune sorcière disparue.

-Même si je vous le confiais, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. On ne peut ramener quelqu'un a la vie.

-Mais Harry Ron et Hermione avait réussi. Pour cet hypogriffe...

-Les jeunes Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger n'avait fait que reproduire un schéma déjà déssiné! Le Retourneur de temps ne fonctionne pas comme une machine a remonter les siécles. Pour ce qui s'est passé en 3eme année, Mr Potter et ses amis ont fait que ce qui avait déjà été fait. C'est comme un cercle immuable. Sans le savoir, un autre Mr Potter , un autre Mr Weasley et une autre Miss Granger avaient déjà fait pareil.

Le Serpentard, souffla.

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen! Ca ne peux pas se terminer comme ça. Je le sais.

Minerva le regarda. Peut-être...Non. Quoi que...Drago la regarda.

-Vous pensez a quelque chose!

-Et bien oui. Mais c'est extrêmement rare qu'on ai recours a ce moyen!

-Quel moyen?

-On l'appel: L' Échangeur d'âmes!

-En quoi ça consiste, demanda Drago.

Le professeur répondit:

-C'est l'échange de conscience d'une personne mais a deux moments bien distincts de son existence.

-Par exemple mon moi de maintenant, et mon moi que j'étais en 1ere année?

-Oui. Votre conscience actuelle va se retrouver dans le corps d'un Drago Malefoy agé de 11 ans. Et la conscience de l'enfant que vous étiez alors va se retrouver dans votre corps tel qu'il est actuellement!

-Ouais...je vais passer pour un idiot!

Minerva sourit. Drago savait que dans un sens ca serait justice. Elle dit:

-Malgré que cela serait une bonne leçon de vie pour vous, l'échange cependant n'est qu'a sens unique. Nous n'explorons pas le futur. Disons que l'enfant de 11 ans va se retrouver conscient dans un corps endormi.

-Horrible.

Elle ignora la remarque:

-Vous n'aurez qu'a changer un seul événement du passé pour changer ce présent. Quand ce sera fait, cela dit, la nouvelle vie que vous aurez aider a construire va s'imprimer en vous comme si vous l'aviez vécu et vous vous retrouverez de nouveau dans ce présent, modifié certes mais le meme.

-D'accord j'ai compris.

-Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde Monsieur Malefoy, dit la directrice. Ce n'est pas sans risques. Ce retour dans le passé ne doit pas se produire a des fins personnelles!

Malefoy lança du tac au tac:

-Vouloir sauver une vie et effacer sept ans d'injures et de souffrance n'est pas une fin personnelle selon moi! Au pire qu'est-ce que je risque?

-Le dernier sorcier qui a recouru a l'Echangeur d'ame ne l'a fait que pour s'enrichir. Les conséquences en ont été facheuses pour lui. Son ancienne conscience est resté emprisonné dans son corps pour toujours. Même si le corps est mort, l'ame n'a pas pu muter vers son nouvel état et se régénérér!

Drago déglutit. Le professeur McGonagall fut assez fiére de l'effet produit. Drago réfléchit. C'était très risqué. Car au fond, c'était peut être seulement pour lui qu'il faisait ça! Non! C'était pour Hermione. Car elle avait trop de choses a vivre encore. Et il fallait absoluement qu'elle ne souffre pas a cause des injures incessantes. Et c'était en partie pour rendre hommage a l'Ancien directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait souvent souhaité que les deux maisons, Serpentard et Gryffondor, s'entendent afin de briser la mésentante instaurée par Salazar et Godric!

-Je prends le risque, déclara-t-il, sur de lui.

-Trés bien. Si vous êtes sur de votre choix. Rendez vous a l'infirmerie à 17h.

-Merci Professeur. Du fond du coeur, merci.

Il sortit. Ca allait marcher. Ca le devait. Vu l'heure qu'il était, la plupart des éléves et des professeurs devaient être dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il eut une idée. Si il réussissait, il n'aurait jamais pu l'occasion de faire ça! Il alla donc dans la Grande Salle. Quand il entra, tout les Serpentards et les Gryffondors le regardérent. Il alla rejoindre Blaise et les autres. Arrivés a leur hauteur, il les regarda. Blaise lança:

-Bah alors Drago, tu étais où?

-Blaise Zabinni...j'aime pas ta coiffure. Elle colle pas avec ton visage. E ton style vestimentaire est horrible!

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Drago le coupa et se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle.

-Vous deux. On dirait deux siamois croisés avec des gloutons. Vous êtes stupides. Et je trouve que vous ressemblez a deux grosses citrouilles périmées!

Les deux le regardérent la bouche ouverte. Il se tourna vers Pansy, qui se ratatina sur elle meme.

-Pansy Parkinson...Le bouledogue. Ta coupe de cheveux est affreuse! Ta voix me donne des migraines et j'ai du me retenir de jeter un sort pour te faire taire a jamais. Je ne t'aime pas, je t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais!

La jeune serpentard s'évanouit sur le choc. Pendant que Blaise se précipitai vers elle, Drago alla vers les Gryffondors. Il se dirigea vers Ron.

-Weasley. T'es un peureux! Je trouve que tu te devrais te teindre les cheveux même si tu le feras jamais.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Potter. J'avoue, j'étais jaloux de toi. Mais je dois avouer que tu es un vrai héros.

Drago alla vers le professeur Rogue. Il déposa devant lui quelques mornilles et dit:

-Franchement Professeur, vous devriez allez vous acheter une bouteille de shampoing! Et vous êtes quelqu'un de très, mais alors trés désagréable!

Fier de lui, il sortit la tête haute de la salle où tout le monde se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il soit 17 heures. Quand l'horloge sonna, il se leva et alla vers l'infirmerie. La directrice l'attendait.

-Ah Monsieur Malefoy. Prêt?

-Oui. Allons-y.

Mme Pomfresh lui dit de s'allonger sur un lit.

-Professeur. Qu'allez vous dire aux autres?

-Nous verrons en temps utile. Vous êtes prêt?

Il hocha la tête. Le professeur McGonagall lui tendit une fiole de potion.

-Aurevoir Mr Malefoy.

Il sourit puis avala la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête se mit a tourner et il sombra. Il lui semblait être pris dans une sorte de tourbillon puis se fut comme une chute, et ensuite le noir total.

-Eh regarde ça Drago. Ca serait pas Harry Potter par hasard?

Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit Crabbe et Goyle, en moins vieux. Ca a marché, se dit-il. Puis il percuta sur les paroles de Goyle. Il vit alors Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ca lui fit bizarre. Il avait presque oublié comment ils étaient a l'époque. Il alla directement vers Hermione, qui était son but premier. Harry et Ron, on verra plus tard. La jeune sorciére de 11 ans, le regarda méfiante. Il lui fit un sourire timide et lui tendit une main.

-Moi c'est Drago Malefoy. Toi tu es Hermione Granger c'est ça?

-Euh...oui.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi...enfin je crois!

Elle prit sa main et la serra.

**Voila! **

**A bientot pour l'épilogue...Bah quoi? Vous avez pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé aprés? ^^**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-Hello!**

**Et me revoilà avec l'épilogue. Juste parce que j'adore en faire! ^^**

_**7 ans plus tard**_

-Hermione on va être en retard! Dépéches toi!

-Oui, ça va, ça va. J'arrive. Pas la peine de hurler!

La jeune fille descendit a toute vitesse les escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle commune des Préféts en Chef.

-Ah les filles, on vous attend toujours, s'amusa le jeune homme blond.

-Bah tu peux parler, tu met trois heures dans la salle de bain chaque matin. Bon, et puis c'est pas toi qui m'a dit de me dépecher? Alors pourquoi tu continues de parler? Allez avance!

Quelques minutes aprés, ils se retrouvérent tout les deux aux Trois Balais. Ils virent une table où était déjà installé trois autres personnes. La seule fille de la table dit:

-Alors les fiancés, ca va?

-Oui très bien, répondit Hermione. Et toi Ginny?

-Ca va.

-Salut Drago! Alors prét pour le match de Quidditch de demain?

-Je suis surtout prés a te battre Harry!

-Ah tu me brises le coeur.

Ils rirent tout les deux.

-Et toi Ron Ron ca va?

-Arrete de m'appeler comme ca Malefoy!

Hermione dit:

-T'avais qu'a pas sortir avec Lavande! Na!

-Occupes toi de ton chéri au lieu de t'occuper de moi, lança le roux.

Hermione se tourna vers son fiancé et se rapprochant de lui, elle dit:

-Oué, je vais m'occuper de toi!

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Le Serpentard avait réussi a réunir les Serpents et les Lions!

**!Méfaits accomplis!**

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**Pauvre Ron qui reste tout seul...Je jure que c'est pas de ma faute! Bah quoi? J'y peux rien si je l'aime plus!**

**Bisoux Bisoux. **


End file.
